yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:70.188.151.10
Re: That doesn't change the fact that it's not a confirmed errata. Also, they're not gonna make it so you can only banish monsters. Also, they're not gonna make it so that you have to still have no cards in hand when it resolves. Erratas don't just go against the actual rules for the card. --> Summoned Skull 2: Electric Boogaloo 22:19, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I understand. This is only my first conversation online and I've never errata'd a card before. By the way, do you think they're going to make a booster pack called "Obelisk Blue Super Pack"? Because that would complete this set: Legendary Collection 2 (Slifer Red), Ra Yellow Mega Pack, (Ra Yellow) and Obelisk Blue Super Pack (Obelisk Blue). (talk) 23:02, April 24, 2012 (UTC) 70.188.151.10 RE: Trivia and Errata : I did not delete Focus Force Trivia. There is a "history" button that shows who did what to the page. : Speculation is not allowed. If that was unofficial, then it should not be added. We'll wait for an image to come out showing the official text. : -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 00:28, April 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Flelf * Blackwings can fly because they're Winged-Beast monsters and are clearly based off of birds, nothing to do with their lack of WIND attribute. WIND is an element. There is nothing that states that just because a monster is of WIND attribute, it can fly. Quickdraw Synchron, Dandylion, Blade Armor Ninja, Guardian Elma are some examples of WIND monsters that do not have wings and do not show any ability to be able to fly. Flelf also falls into this category. A part from this, Flelf's name is clearly made up of "full" and "elf." There's very little doubt in this, it was even named this way in the English dub, so there's no point in speculating what else "Fl" could mean, when we know what it means.--YamiWheeler (talk • ) 13:30, May 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: No "shoulda, woulda, coulda" goes in the trivia page or any page for that matter. If they're related officially, you can point it out. Otherwise, don't bother.--PoirotH (talk • ) 02:47, May 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Errata and Trivia You said "As ironic as it may seem, this monster has no Attack Points, '''so it cannot attack', therefore it cannot activate its effect without the help of another card's Attack-boosting effect." Monsters with 0 ATK can still declare attacks. As for the Errata, there was a discussion on the forum and the majority agreed to not add anything unofficial. The 'future release' has the official reference to Konami, so it should not be touched. It doesn't matter if that particular one is out of date. Also, adding a separate errata would count as adding an unofficial one. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 00:58, May 16, 2012 (UTC) PSCT Thank you for give it a change, but again, let it be because it's what it was such to be printed. Konami just mistook "Hand" over "Deck" and wished to confirm it correct. When it is printing again in future release in PSCT version, then we will ''add it to the article, not change it. Respect edits and have a happy time! --iFredCa 01:19, May 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: 2012 Collectors Tins According to Project:Talk pages#Unacceptable usage, speculation does not help improve the article, so it belongs in the Forum. To do that, go to the forum (Forum:General Yu-Gi-Oh! Discussion) and use the "New Topic" box on the right side of the page. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 14:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC)